


Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part One

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Demon!Dean, Fallen Castiel, Human Dean, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly dirty stuff...Like very mild, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was _extremely_ hard to do but I actually had a lot of fun writing these! :D You can tell I started to get the hang of it as I went along. Lol (Just a fair warning, the theme is not the same from story to story. I failed at that part!)
> 
> These are unedited so please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everybody who reads these enjoys them! <3

**1\. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World- Fall Out Boy**

Dean couldn’t believe Castiel loved him. It was absurd. Castiel was so sweet and pure. He was like...an angel. Castiel _was_ an angel, in every sense of the word. Which was the exact opposite of what Dean was...a monster. 

And Dean knew he shouldn’t be corrupting such an innocent creature like Castiel. He knew he should just keep his hands off of the angel's soft, perfect skin...but he couldn’t let go of the beautiful blue eyed man, he just couldn't. Not even if it meant leaving him tarnished and unclean. This was why Dean had no other choice but to add selfishness to his obscenely long list of negative features. 

God, it was a good thing he had his angel. It was such a good thing that Castiel was so hell bent on saving him or Dean would have lost his mind a long time ago. 

 

**2\. The Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

“Just let me help you, Dean,” Castiel pleaded as blood trickled down the side of his face from the cut above his left eyebrow. 

“I don’t want your help, Angel,” Dean chuckled, his eyes flashing black as he kneeled in front of Castiel who was nothing but a crumpled heap on the floor. 

Without his powers at full force, Castiel was no match for the demon. He had come there to save his good friend Dean Winchester, but now Castiel was the one that needed saving. 

"Dean, please," Castiel whimpered, flinching when he felt Dean brush his fingers over the gash on his face. 

"Shh, it's okay, Angel," Dean cooed before licking Castiel's blood off his fingertips. "I'll take care of you...Find out what makes you tick and give you what you want." 

Upon hearing the demon's words, a shiver ran up Castiel's spine. He was ashamed of himself for letting this abomination have such an affect on him. 

"I want my friend back, you son of a bitch," Castiel gritted out. 

"Well, he's right here, sweetheart," Dean retorted, crawling closer to Castiel. "And he wants to hear you scream." 

Closing his eyes, Castiel felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest as the demon straddle his hips. He had neither the strength nor the will power to resist Dean, and as their lips met, Castiel silently prayed that he would be forgiven for the sin he was about to commit. 

 

**3\. G-Slide- Lil Mama**

“What in the actual fuck? I’m done, Sam. You better find someone else to take you home ‘cause I’m out,” Dean snarled in his little brother's ear, yelling in an attempt to drawn out the music which was blaring through the club. 

“Oh come on, Dean! It’s not that bad,” Sam teased, mocking him by swaying his body to the beat. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean threatened, seriously contemplating throttling his baby brother when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

“What?” he barked, turning to see a beautiful blue eyed stranger staring at him. 

“Um, I was wondering if you might want to dance?” the stranger asked timidly, making Dean’s heart flutter. 

“…Well…Um…Sure,” Dean stuttered, ignoring Sam’s laughter as he let Mr. Baby Blues lead him to the dance floor. 

 

**4\. Drinkin’ Beer and Wastin’ Bullets- Luke Bryan**

“Ah fuck…We are so lost,” Gabriel grumbled, pulling into the parking lot of some random gas station in the middle of nowhere Texas. 

“Gabe…Maybe we should try to find a place a little more populated to ask for directions…” Castiel suggested, eyeing the empty store skeptically. 

“Don’t worry little brother. Just run if you hear banjos,” Gabriel teased as he got out of the car. 

Sighing loudly, Castiel followed suit, the two of them heading into the little convenience store. 

When they arrived at the checkout counter, the employ behind it looked from his magazine, green eyes sparkling as he smiled at the brothers. 

“Whoa…” Castiel heard himself whisper, blush spreading across his cheeks when he realized he had said it out loud. 

“What can I do for you fellas?” the man behind the counter asked with a smoky, southern drawl. 

He was eyeing Castiel smugly, the intensity of his gaze making Castiel lower his own and it was then that he noticed the man's name tag. 

_Dean_

The name suited him. 

“I can think of a couple of things my brother would like you to do for him but I just want directions to Dallas,” Gabriel chimed in and Castiel nearly died from embarrassment on the spot. 

 

**5\. Addicted- Ne-Yo**

“Dear God! Castiel, are you seriously ditching me again to fuck your boyfriend all weekend?” Jo whined over the phone, making Castiel chuckle at her bluntness. 

“I’m sorry, Jo Jo Bear. But you know I never get to see Dean during the week because of our hectic schedules…Besdies, if you had any idea what he could do in bed…” Castiel started to say but Jo cut him off.

“Enough! I don’t need to hear about your sick addiction to Dean’s naughty bits! It’s wrong on so many levels, not to mention weird considering you two are like brothers to me,” Jo scolded. 

“Sorry Jo,” Castiel laughed and he didn’t sound sorry at all. 

"Yeah, whatever. Just call me later if your hands and knees need a break. We can go out to dinner or something," Jo told him. 

"You know, while we enjoy doggy style, that is not the only position Dean and I have sex in," Castiel stated, slightly annoyed by Jo's stereotypical comment. 

"I hate you, you literal bastard," Jo shot back before the phone went dead. 

Smiling, Castiel put his cell phone back in his pocket, mulling over the idea of buying Jo the handbook _The Ins and Outs of Gay Sex_ by Stephen E. Goldstone for her next birthday. 

 

**6\. Push- Matchbox Twenty**

“Dean? I was wondering…What exactly is going on between us?” Castiel asked, turning over so that he was lying on Dean’s chest. 

They were curled up in Dean’s bed, naked and panting for the mind blowing sex they just had when Castiel decided to bust out the hard hitting questions. 

“Great sex, Cas, that’s what going on between us,” Dean deadpanned. 

“Fuck you, Winchester,” Castiel grumbled back. 

“In a minute, Angel,” Dean replied smugly, making Castiel groan in frustration. 

Castiel should have argued, he should have defended himself...But he didn't. He never did. He just let Dean push him and push him, taking everything and giving back nothing. It was wrong, Castiel knew that. However, that didn't stop him from giving himself over, heart and soul, to the handsome green eyed man lying beneath him. 

 

**7\. Movies- Alien Ant Farm**

“…Don’t worry about me…You and Sam go have fun,” Castiel said bitterly, turning away from Dean. 

“C’mon, don’t be like that baby,” Dean sighed as he walked over to the shorter man, wrapping his arms around his middle so that they were back to chest. 

“No, seriously…I hate that I hold you back...Please, just go have a good time. I’ll stay here…” Castiel told him, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. 

“Castiel, you don’t hold me back, in any way. You have social anxiety, not the plague. We’ll work through it,” Dean said comfortingly before giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek. 

“…I don’t know if your optimism is refreshing or annoying,” Castiel teased, shooting him a small smile over his shoulder. 

“Just shut up and get dressed, we’ve got a party to go to,” Dean ordered, slapping Castiel on the ass playfully when he started to walk toward his bedroom to change his clothes. 

 

**8\. Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback**

Castiel held his breath, his nerves frazzled as Dean pressed his right foot down on the accelerator of the Impala. 

“Dean. I don’t think it is wise for you to drive at such an excessive speed,” the angel pointed out, making Dean throw him a judemental sideways glance. 

“Get the stick out of your ass, dude,” Dean teased, “I’m climbing the fucking walls! I need to do something reckless.”

“Don’t you do something reckless _at least_ twice a day?” Castiel deadpanned in response. 

“Oh, the angel’s got jokes!” Dean laughed, smiling wide. 

“You know I can be humorous, Dean,” Castiel grunted. 

“I know, Cas. I know. Hey, how about we go get a drink?” Dean asked, reaching over to slap Castiel on the shoulder. 

“…I’d like that, Dean,” Castiel said, making Dean’s face brighten. 

 

**9\. Sweeter- Gavin DeGraw**

“Dean, for the love of God. You have a girlfriend,” Sam chastised, hitting his older in the back of the head. 

“Can it, Sammy. I’m just admiring the view,” Dean shot back as he continued to stare at the blue eyed librarian who was standing across the room. 

Dean had gone to the library that day with Sam under the false pretense of studying for finals. In actuality, he just really wanted to drool over the sexy man with gorgeous tanned skin, soul piercing blue eyes and the best sex hair he had ever seen, who worked there. 

“Dude, stop! He’s looking over here,” Sam whined, lowering his head as the librarian started to walk their way. 

However, despite his brother's pleas, Dean kept his eyes glued to the beautiful man, smiling from ear to ear when he reached their table. 

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” the librarian asked, his unexpected gravelly tone turning Dean’s blood white hot. 

“Actually, yes. Your name and number would help me out tremendously with my plan to seduce you,” Dean replied bluntly, making the librarian turn crimson. 

“Dean!” Sam scolded again, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Well, my name is Castiel…” the librarian said shyly, “but I’m afraid I already have a boyfriend.” 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, I like a challenge. You know what they say, someone else’s sugar is always sweeter,” Dean replied coyly, his hopes of getting Castiel’s number sky rocketing when he saw the other man smirk at him mischievously. 

 

**10\. Beer in The Headlights- Luke Bryan**

“Dean, it’s gorgeous,” Castiel breathed out, watching the sun set behind the calm, murky lake water. 

“Eh, it’s nothing compared to you,” Dean replied, kissing his cheek. 

They were seated on the hood of the Impala, Dean’s left arm around Castiel’s shoulders, his right hand clutching a half empty beer bottle. 

“You’re such a romantic, Dean Winchester,” Castiel teased, hopping off the car. 

Turning to look at Dean, Castiel then quickly grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand, taking a couple steps backward so that the headlights illuminated his body. 

“Or maybe I can just appreciate something beautiful when I see it,” Dean retorted, smirking slyly when Castiel took a swig of his beer. 

“You think flattery is going to get you laid?” Castiel asked, staring over at Dean seductively. 

In response, Dean got up from the hood and sauntered over to Castiel, snaking his arms around the blue eyed boy's body so that he was griping both of his ass cheeks tightly. 

“We both know I don’t have to say anything, you’d let me fuck you regardless. I just thought the flattery was a nice touch,” Dean taunted. 

“Shut up and kiss me, jackass,” Castiel ordered, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

Not needing to be told twice, Dean surged forward, crashing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? :D Comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If any of you guys would like me to continue with a certain one of the stories (like another one shot but longer) I would be happy to try to make that happen. :) Just let me know! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Destiel Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832087) by [RedheadBradbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadBradbury/pseuds/RedheadBradbury)




End file.
